A HydraWings Guide to the Dragons of Mezea
by Blooming Bromeliad
Summary: A guide of the dragon types so you don't get confused when I start my book.


**Disclaimer: I dont own Wings of Fire, only these dragon types**

_A HydraWings guide to the dragons of Mezea._

_**HydraWings**_

Description: Large dragons with 5 heads, long necks, and a small spike at the end of their tail. Their scales can be pale green, golden, or brown.

Heads: Each of their heads has a different name and a mind of their own. The middle head controls the body. The only way to kill them is to cut off their heads, which isn't the hardest thing to do considering how long their necks are. Their heads grow back unless the stump is burned within 15 minutes.

Abilties: Each of their heads can breathe fire and they can use the spike at the end of their tail as a weapon. They have fairly sharp claws and are pretty heavy. Animus dragons are common, but instead of going insane, they turn to stone. Animus HydraWings turn to stone faster then other animus dragons go insane.

Home: They live on a small island close to Mezea, which takes about half a day to fly to. It is a warm flat area with a few pine trees placed far apart. Their palace is a stone dome-like structure with an open ceiling. In a guarded room, they have a portal to the island of Mezea.

Queen: Queen Ladon

_**RazorWings**_

Description: Dragons slightly smaller then HydraWings with blades lining the outside of their wings. They have 2 horns near the top of their head pointing outwards and one pointing inwards at the end of their snout. About half of their long tail is a blade. They have spikes all the way from the top of their neck to the end of the non-blade part of their tail. Scales are usually black or purple, but there is a 1 in 100 chance for them to be yellow, blue, and brown.

Abilties: They can shoot the blades lining the outside of their wings, but it takes a full day for them to grow back. They can use the blade at the end of their tail as a weapon. They can breathe a toxic fire every 40 minutes instead of normal fire.

Home: They live in a sandy tropical area that is the only place that grows the fruits that they have to eat. Their palace is carved into a rather small stone mountain.

Queen: Queen Fury

_**SerpentWings**_

Description: Long snakelike dragons with only front legs. Their tail drags on the ground as they walk. They have a flat snout. They have small wings, making them slow flyers. Scales can be shades of red and orange.

Abilities: They have venom in their two longest teeth similar to a SandWings tail barb poison. They can breathe fire and are slow flyers. Claws are long and sharp. They can use their thick tails as a weapon.

Home: They live in a hot desert, and their palace is like a temple. It is made of hardened sandstone. The ceiling is open.

Queen: Queen Sekhmet

_**ShadowWings**_

Description: Dragons made of shadows.

Abilities: Unknown

Home: Unknown

Queen: None, only an unknown king

_**FireWings**_

Description: Fire colored dragons with wing membrane made of fire. They have short horns and are pretty tall. Their claws are molten hot.

Abilities: They can breathe fire at any time, and their claws are molten hot. They can absorb fire with their wings.

Home: A mountain area with pools of lava scattered around. Their palace is just under the surface and they always have guards at the entrance.

Queen: Unknown

_**IronWings**_

Description: Silver or rust colored dragons with iron horns and a clump of iron at the end of their tail. They have short claws.

Abilities: Their chest and front legs are immune to fire. They can detect metals underground, but not gemstones. They can lift heavy metals and are the slowest flyers in Mezea. IronWings are able to breathe white-hot fire.

Home: A stoney hill area with almost no trees, and only a few pines. It is cold where they live and they live underground. Their palace is in the center of their underground kingdom, and is animus-carved from stone.

Queen: They keep their queen a secret for some reason, and their king is King Ore.

_**RubyWings**_

Description: Beautiful slender dragons with long curved horns. They have gems naturally embedded in their scales and they have a long snout. Scales can be shades of green, most common is emerald green, and shades of red.

Abilities: They can detect gemstones underground, but not metals. They can breathe fire. They are very fast and flexible. They are one of the fastest dragon types. Their scales are hard.

Home: A grassy plains area, although their whole kingdom is underground, even where the other dragons live.

Queen: Queen Amulet


End file.
